


The Force and Other Inconsequential Things

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coworkers - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Star Wars Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione tries to explain Jedi mind tricks to a reluctant Theo.





	The Force and Other Inconsequential Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven May 2019 Roll-a-drabble. Prompt: Theo x coworkers x coffee shop au

"That's not how the force works!" Hermione bustled back to the cash register, ignoring Theo’s glare. She smiled at the patron standing before her. “What can I get for you today?” 

Hermione quickly scribbled his order (iced caramel macchiato) on a cup and slid it over to Theo, who simply grumbled under his breath. 

“Then how the bloody hell do you use the force?” He got to making the next drink while he finished up the chai latte previously ordered. 

“If you’re force-sensitive you can use it to protect yourself, persuade people, manipulate things.” Hermione greeted the next patron and took their order. 

“I can’t use it to, I don’t know, help pass my big test coming up?” He handed off the chai latte and iced caramel macchiato. 

Hermione stood beside him, making a matcha latte. “Theo, that’s not how it works, besides we’re not Jedi. If you really wanted to cheat on your test, which you shouldn’t, make a cheat sheet or something.”

She passed the latte off to the patron. 

Theo draped himself over the side counter, eyeing the pastries in the display case. “Can you use the force to make food?” 

She rolled her eyes. “No!” Her eyes roamed over his stretched out form. “You could probably use the force to steal food.” 

Theo turned his head to the side. “What should we have for dinner?” 

Hermione shrugged. “Pizza?”

Theo propped his head on his hand. “Pizza sounds good. We can finish the original trilogy tonight.”

“Only if you promise not to yell.”

He shot her another glare. “I didn’t yell.”

“You totally yelled when Han Solo went into the carbonite.”

“Why did they do that to a main character?”

Hermione quickly glanced around the cafe. No one was paying attention. She reached over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

A pink flush burned across his cheeks. “I’ll pick up the pizza,” he said softly.

“I’ll get the drinks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
